Helen Thornton
*Armies of Organa/Team of Terror *U.S. Government |masters=Emily Watson |apprentices=}} Helen Thornton (nee McKeen) (b. 13 February, 1996) was a high-ranking member of the High Command of the Girl-Team, before becoming a freedom fighter for the Armies of Organa. She was born to Grace McKeen. When she was two years old, she unintentionally saved Beethoven II's life. She attended Tower Placement School since first grade, and quickly made it to the top and became the class president. She met Emily Watson at a picnic in 2008. Helen ran afoul of Empress Zira Miranda Grover after giving Zira the wrong impression that she wanted to kidnap her baby, owing the Empress a great deal of money as a result. In 2011, Helen McKeen agreed to help Emily build a trap to avenge the boys for constantly annoying them. This, however, led to the School War. Helen fought with the Girl-Team in several battles. In February 2012, Helen betrayed Watson after realizing she had been manipulated and registered herself to the Armies of Organa. Assisted by Denim Spikes, she immediately moved to stop Emily Watson once and for all, but she ultimately failed. She began working as a weapons designer, at which point she began bonding heavily with the Boy-Team's ringleader, Steven Thompson, who encouraged her to return to action during the Battle of GT-2 Base. During the First Battle of Tower Placement, McKeen gave Thompson the keycard to the Boy Trap and beheaded Ludwig Beethoven II. She also witnessed Nobility Magic. Sidetracked by the war, Helen forgot to pay her debt to Zira. She became the High General of the Boy-Team as the Second School War broke out. After the Battle of Orem, McKeen began searching for Petersen. Shortly after finding her, the Second Battle of Tower Placement ensued. There, she was captured by the war's ringleader Natalia Thornton and taken to Zira's Palace in Arizona by the bounty hunter Xydarone IV, where she was chained onto a chair for three years until she was rescued by her friends. After returning to Utah, she was promoted to the rank of General as the Boy-Team prepared to become a crime-fighting team in two years. She eventually married Andrew Hendersen in 2027, whether they gave birth is unknown. By the year 2041 she was the elected President of the United States of America. Biography Early life Helen Thornton was born on 13 February, 1996 to Grace McKeen. Eventually, she became a high-ranking member of the High Command of the Girl-Team, before becoming a freedom fighter for the Armies of Organa. When she was two years old, she unintentionally saved Beethoven II's life. She attended Tower Placement School since first grade, and quickly made it to the top and became the class president. She met Emily Watson at a picnic in 2008. Helen ran afoul of Empress Zira Miranda Grover after giving Zira the wrong impression that she wanted to kidnap her baby, owing the Empress a great deal of money as a result. Teen years In 2011, Helen McKeen agreed to help Emily build a trap to avenge the boys for constantly annoying them. This, however, led to the School War. Helen fought with the Girl-Team in several battles. On New Year's Day in 2012, Helen betrayed Watson after realizing she had been manipulated and registered herself to the Armies of Organa. Assisted by Denim Spikes, she immediately moved to stop Emily Watson once and for all, but she ultimately failed. She began working as a weapons designer, at which point she began bonding heavily with the Boy-Team's ringleader, Steven Thompson, who encouraged her to return to action during the Battle of GT-2 Base. During the First Battle of Tower Placement, McKeen gave Thompson the keycard to the Boy Trap and beheaded Ludwig Beethoven II. She also witnessed Nobility Magic. Sidetracked by the war, Helen forgot to pay her debt to Zira. She became the High General of the Boy-Team as the Second School War broke out. After the Battle of Orem, McKeen began searching for Petersen. Shortly after finding her, the Second Battle of Tower Placement ensued. There, she was captured by the war's ringleader Natalia Thornton and taken to Zira's Palace in Arizona by the bounty hunter Xydarone IV, where she was chained onto a chair for three years until she was rescued by her friends. After returning to Utah, she was promoted to the rank of General as the Boy-Team prepared to become a crime-fighting team in two years. School counseling After returning to Utah, Helen McKeen finished her education at high school. During this time, she hosted what became known as the Athlete Zone, in place of the Zone of Athletes, for Tower Placement School, as well as a series of PSAs about being a good athlete and a good person, that got played to help motivate students. When the government recognized how much talent she had in this field, her videos and routines began being played in other schools as well, and were eventually viewed by Master Intelligence himself on a consistent basis. Many years after McKeen stopped making these videos, he played one of these for Force Baby, who angrily and irrationally claimed that no message taken out of contact could know what was right for him as an individual. Some of the topics Helen McKeen had spoken about to the school children in her videos had included fire hazards, the value of dietary balance, human reproduction, the vitality of math and reading skills, maturity, evolution, and detention. After graduation, McKeen was promoted to the rank of General as the Armies of Organa prepared to become a crime-fighting team. As President of the United States of America In 2027, Helen married Andrew. She also joined the Team of Terror until 2041, when she became the new President of the United States of America. In the summer of 2041, Helen had to visit Steven Thompson to ask him to complete his paperwork and the other tasks he was yet to do. She spoke of her concerns for recent activity similar to ones which happened when Emily Watson was alive. She was in power when, on 9 January, 2042, the Knights of Plague were defeated by the Advance Guard, led by the members of the S.M.S.B. Thornton subsequently resided over the beginning of a subsequent period of welcome peace and prosperity. She was also known to have maintained a good working relationship with the Fobble President. Post-Presidency After her term expired in 2046, Helen stayed on as an adviser and messenger to her successor. It is unlikely that she was still alive in 2104, but in this year, Optica played one of Thornton's videos from eight decades past to encourage Master Intelligence, who was wracked with guilt for failing to foresee the uprising of the Knights of Meyer. Physical description Helen McKeen was exceptionally tall, healthy, and beautiful. She was 193 centimeters tall at age fourteen. She had shoulder-long dark brown hair, blue eyes, and smooth, fair skin. On almost any occasion, Helen was seen wearing boots and a casual T-shirt. Generally, high responsibilities and troubles with war rendered Helen’s face more solemn than most girls her age, so her real physical beauty did not shine through initially. Because she exercised consistently, McKeen had a slender, muscular build and her tight stomach had an eight-pack, alluding to her exceptional physical strength. Unless she is wearing a black sports bra, which she does when she is exercising or doing chores outside, her shirt usually conceals her lined stomach muscles unless her arms are folded or a similar situation occurs, according to Steven Thompson. Helen wore a black hoodie whenever she worked alongside Emily Watson. She also wore a tank top when she was inside her house. Helen McKeen’s Body Mass Index was 23.9, meaning that she was at an ideal weight. Apparently, Helen's appearance was perfectly capable of catching attention from numerous boys and even a few Lesbians at Tower Placement. The latter is shown as Valiera Nelson was charmed by her at once, and it is possible that Steven Thompson may have been as well. Jay Organa also said she was a cute girl. Even Andrew Hendersen angrily said that "she may have angelic beauty, but she sure as hell ain't an angel". Personality and traits Helen McKeen was widely known for her passion and her mature, intelligent, and calm demeanor. Even locked in combat with Emily Watson and being forced onto the defensive, she remained relaxed and confident throughout. This aura only ever collapsed on the occasion that she was assaulted by Charlie Corner. Her passionate nature and willingness to engage in violence to achieve her goals led her to make a mistake and side with Emily Watson, which deeply influenced much of her future actions. She was also exceptionally introverted and preferred to keep to herself whenever possible. While she can be pert and difficult at times, she also cared for any creature, at any cost. Helen was also very hard-working and perceptive, coming out on top in most of her classes and continuously aiding her friends. She was so studious that Emily Watson made her second-in-command of the Girl-Team. Because of her efficiency, she often had time to do hobby work on the side. While most Girl-Team members depended solely on their ability, Helen readily relied on logic. Although this often helped her cleverly deduce information that many others missed, Helen’s emphasis on logic also made her skeptical about accepting anything without proof, and passionately hateful of superstition. She was quite responsible, perfectionistic, and well put-together, which led to her being made the class president for three grades. Throughout her entire school career, Helen was insistent on order and steadfastly devoted to the rules, at the expense of her popularity. Helen was highly solemn and exceptionally stoic, but not incapable of emotional experiences: she was visibly heartbroken at Emily’s turn to evil. She also frequently voiced her feelings of distress or disappointment. She also had great judgement, and was highly regarded for her strength of character and strength, especially by Steven. She valued intelligence and cunning over physical power. Whoever Helen sided with, she was fiercely loyal to (not unlike Charles and Marina). The only thing she asked for in exchange was their loyalty in return. From the start, Helen was fully devoted to order, peace, and goodness. Like Steven Thompson, Helen was also willing to become friends with anyone, even if they were outcasts. Two most notable examples of this were her emotional attachments to Emily Watson and Summer Petersen, who everyone else had dissed. Helen was also very distrusting of most people, being very careful of who she relayed facts about her personal life to, keeping what she considered to be important information back even from her colleagues and superiors. She never forgave betrayal and she appeared to have virtually no tolerance for it. Before her conversion, Helen’s thoughts regarding betrayal were still the same. However, Emily Watson knew about this and used it as a tool to ensure her loyalty. She was also surprisingly compassionate and strong. This was evident as Helen had reconfigured her playroom into a center for helping injured animals, and had survived being mobbed by Girl-Team members, was able to hold off Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen at the same time, and triumphed in a duel with Watson herself. She was also surprisingly moody, especially before the start of the School War. Her passion was strong enough to have her befriend and even side with a clearly murderous psychopath, Emily Watson, for what she believed to be the greater good. Although her will was strong, Watson was still able to deceive her into believing that the Girl-Team fought for order and safety. She was therefore unfazed when Watson killed several members of the Armies of Organa and was willing to use the Bow-Tie against them. Fortunately, she was not blinded by passion and was capable of reason, clearly being appalled by the level of destruction Watson was trying to achieve to bring about the latter's own ends, and promptly sided with the Boy-Team to make amends. After getting to know the Boy-Team, she has since let go of any grudge or hatred she previously held against the team. Inevitably, Helen was extremely courageous and willing to give up her life for freedom. Having encountered many dangerous experiences throughout her childhood, she was hyper-paranoid and thought of by many as being delusional. This was also due to her past allegiance with the Girl-Team, which frequently wracked her with remorse and guilt. McKeen carried a deep fear of making mistakes or acting emotionally vulnerable, both of which she confessed to Steven Thompson, and was frequently wracked with guilt and remorse. Her self-doubt and guilt over the mistakes she has made have at times led her to inaction, even though she is generally action-oriented. Despite this, Thompson was able to talk her into action, affirming her desire to fight for what she feels is right, despite what others may think of her. McKeen became considerably more mellow after joining the team, as she is seen to be more compassionate, level-headed, and less inclined to use trickery as a means to an end. In the past she had no qualms about manipulating others in order to achieve what she wanted, though she later regretted doing this. While often assuming a gentle and civilized manner, McKeen could still be very sarcastic and snarky at times. Having become less aggressive and more reluctant to do harm, she has not been seen choosing murder over incapacitation once since she joined the Armies of Organa. She has shown a willingness to kill her enemies in extreme circumstances, as shown when she reluctantly took out Liv Emerson by blowing up the Corrupter with her fire. Helen had a universally negative dating history, but she was shown to rise from it, stronger than before. She grew to care for Steven Thompson during their time together, eventually developing strong romantic feelings for him. However, when he chose to date Summer Petersen instead, Helen was very disappointed, but she did nothing to hijack their relationship, even though she was evidently jealous when she saw them wrestling playfully in the guest bedroom, though she left before anything more emotional happened. Her feelings eventually became such that she would protect him at any cost, even if it seemed impossible. In the end, Helen proved herself to be a person who has good reason to have a more aggressive approach towards fighting, and someone who is often just as misunderstood as Petersen was. Powers and abilities Helen McKeen is one of the strongest students at Tower Placement School, being extremely physically and mentally adept, and capable of defeating the Supreme Leader Emily Watson. As a result of exposure to the influence of Hilary J Black, Helen McKeen eventually developed pyrokinetic powers. She can produce fire of her own energy, allowing her to light up a room or immolate her targets, potentially exerting enough force to destroy them. After a lifestyle of consistently exercising and making wise food choices, Helen McKeen was in excellent physical condition, bearing exceptional strength and agility. She has been seen swinging on ropes with incredible coordination and skill, and cutting out pieces of rubble to drop on the head of Hilary J Black, moving in tandem with Sierra. A woman of tremendous intellectual power, McKeen cultivated her mental abilities as a youth, demonstrating extensive ability in multiple disciplines. She was an accomplished philosopher and model student, and provided major developments in designs for the Girl-Team. She was also an outstanding commander in the field, an expert in grand strategy as well as fleet and siege tactics. Helen had great aptitude as a leader. She was highly efficient and known for keeping careful track of resources and personnel, always recalling a potentially useful asset. She was eventually promoted to the post of President of the United States of America in 2041. Relationships Andrew Andrew and Helen McKeen became very close. Eventually, the two were married in 2027. Appearances *''Boys vs. Girls'' trilogy * * * Category:1996 births Category:6 foot individuals Category:American individuals Category:Born in February Category:Females Category:Late-glowers Category:Married individuals Category:Mutants Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Presidents of the United States of America Category:Reformed individuals